


【R18】汪咕哒♀ 听说御主最近在看bl？

by irurila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irurila/pseuds/irurila
Summary: 枪狗+术狗x咕哒子，有bg前提下的bl描写之后应该也会写狂王+旧狗的场合应该不过激





	【R18】汪咕哒♀ 听说御主最近在看bl？

御主最近神神秘秘的，不知道在忙什么，lancer与caster的库丘林明显感觉受到了冷落。想问她却根本找不到询问的机会，平时可以轻易找到，现在却没了看不见人影。感到奇怪的两人干脆在御主房间内等人，无意间发现了床下的箱子。

这并非是他们有意窥探御主私人物品。微妙的直感让他们觉得这突然多出来的物品恐怕和御主最近的异常有关，打开后两人都惊讶了一下。

是他们的本子，bl向，R18的。

估计是和文学系的从者们达成了什么不可告人的交易，图文并茂，妙笔生花。他们一本本翻过去，发现其中有和红色弓兵的，和金发愉悦男的，和冒牌神父的，和那个比自己还惨枪兵的，和红色弓兵lily的，和alter的自己的。御主甚至连她亲哥都没放过，那个黑发小子每次都被四个人欺负到满身牙印的昏迷。

其中数量微微占优的是他们两人互捅。

Lancer和caster觉得有趣，索性向阿尔托莉雅和玛修分别借了万圣节概念礼装。白枪呆有点疑惑他们要干什么，不过爽快地交给了caster，丝毫没意识到借这种东西有哪里不对。玛修则一脸紧张拽着自己的危险野兽，质问lancer要对前辈干什么。

得知穿的人不是前辈而是他时，先一愣，然后是竭力克制的笑容，就差没当即替他换上送上前辈床上了。

 

 

藤丸立香晚上回房时看到的就是这个场景。两位库丘林穿着极尽情趣的衣服撑在自己床上，见她进来，不紧不慢地开始互相挑逗。手不安分地划过另一个自己的赤裸肌肤，意味深长地弹着对方健美的肌肉，胸肌在抚摸中摇动。腰腹处的抚摸换来情动的叹息，立香的眼睛无法离开他们互相抚慰的手，难以区分听到的呻吟究竟是哪边发出的。

手进一步向下，探进三角区的布料，明明白白地撸动着，泛出情热的潮红，他们亲吻着彼此，舌头相互纠缠，牵连出长长的银丝。完全勃起的阴茎从未褪下的布料中探出头来，被抓在一起，相互磨蹭，龟头摩挲着龟头，铃口触碰这铃口，溢出的黏液湿漉漉地涂满柱头，明晃晃的反射着灯光。

Master，还满意你所看到的吗？caster仰着头半眯着眼问，lancer埋在散发间一路亲吻他，从耳根到锁骨都留下啃咬的牙印。

藤丸立香再也受不了了，内裤已黏黏糊糊的湿透。她脱下连裤袜踢到地上，光着白嫩的腿爬上床。在两人的视线中她从床头摸出肛塞尾巴，半褪下内裤一点一点地插进去，四肢着地跪好。

lancer对于这个标准的后入姿势笑了几声，问她知道自己现在这样像什么吗。知道，她毫不犹豫地说，是被发情公狗勾引得也发了情的小母狗。

库兰的猛犬哈哈大笑，顺手打了下她的屁股，伏在她耳边说不乖的小母狗会受到惩罚。我没做错什么，咕哒忽视被取出的箱子嘴硬，不过请惩罚我吧，请惩罚我到哭都哭不出来。

内裤被拉下，lancer草草戳刺了几下确认立香已经完全湿透，应该承受得住，便不再扩张，直接挺腰进入，大开大合地操弄。突然激烈的侵犯使她软了腰，下意识地想要往前逃，却被掐住了腰不许活动，挣扎就变味成了欲拒还迎的扭腰，后庭的尾巴一下一下扫在lancer的腹肌上，模拟阴茎的粗壮假体便被顶撞地越发深进去。

Caster笑眯眯地将立香的头发别到耳后，小姑娘这样就不行了？惩罚还远远没有开始呢。立香已经被撞得上半身趴在了床上，乳房被压得变形，略显粗糙的床单摩擦着乳头，越发刺激地她泪眼朦胧。汪，她无意识叫了声，没有注意到两个男人的眼神因这个词越发变暗。

坏孩子要接受惩罚呢。Caster抬起她的下巴，立香顺从地含住了他的阴茎舔舐。阴茎太大而口太小，每次都只能含含糊糊的吮住半截，剩下的交予手撸动。唾液顺着柱体流下去，就着湿滑立香努力地撸动，舌尖在龟头打转，指尖揉捏着囊袋，希望予他以讨好。

可是身后的撞击一次比一次有力，咕哒逐渐神志不清，口中手上的动作都迷迷糊糊起来。Caster示意lancer，lancer明白另一个自己的意思，暂时停下了动作。咕哒感觉身前身后的肉棒都退了出去，有点迷茫的抬头，被不由分说地抱起来坐在两人身上。

后庭因肛塞持久的扩张已经做好准备，拔出时留下淅淅沥沥的肠液。和之前同样突然的，caster直接没打招呼就捅了进去，微微抽插着。咕哒因这侵犯失声痛呼，瘫软地倚在身后的caster身上。并没有多给她时间适应，lancer将她的双腿折起在自己胸前，大腿被迫挤压乳肉，因刚刚插入还完全没有闭合的阴道口张开着，随阴道的收缩与空气中凉意微微颤动，无声而直白地邀请着。欣赏了一番后，lancer重新进入，依然是之前大开大合的抽动。

虽然看不见，caster依然准确无误地摸到了她的乳尖，毫不怜惜地予以刺激。两人默契的同进同出，完全埋入又尽数抽出，咕哒随他们的动作只觉自己分裂，尽数插入时因太过粗壮难以承受，被填满的过于充实而无声哭泣；拔出时又觉得空虚难耐，甬道绞挤着仿若挽留。在一次次碾平褶皱的摩擦中，立香模模糊糊地想，过量的快乐是不是仅与苦痛一线之隔？

汪。她又无意识地叫了一声。

耳边似乎传来叹气，左右都有声音说，master要是再这样叫几声，我们可真的就忍不住了要惩罚你了啊。汪，于是她说，惩罚我吧。Master是什么？现在我只是小母狗。被猛犬操的嗷嗷嗷的小母狗。

耳边的呼吸声粗重了起来。她被翻过身来，重新以跪趴的姿势伏在床上。Caster笑得危险，既然是母犬，那就用适合母犬的方式交配吧。

Caster伏在她的身体上，立香因多了一个人的重量而无力趴伏。若之前的粗暴只是点到为止的情趣，这次的caster就真的是撕破了伪装的猛犬。只顾自己舒服地凶狠撞击，掐着她的腰毫不在意地留下青紫手印。立香一时疼得清醒，只剩软绵绵的哀嚎，却又逐渐地在这疼痛中感受到一丝趣味，低低地哼着。身体毕竟已经很熟悉他们，此时苦痛确实只与过量的快乐一线之隔。

这样也能爽？lancer对着他们性交自慰，阴茎正对着她的脸，看起来是想射在她脸上。

因为是库丘林……而且也不算很疼。她下意识地想将lancer的阴茎纳入口中，因腰上的力度实在有点大而作罢。

她没说谎，比起特异点与异闻带的战斗与受伤，这种程度的安全疼痛只能算性交的情趣。更衬托了令人颤栗的愉悦。

啧，master你啊……lancer叹着气射出来，浓厚的精液射了她满脸。睫毛上亮晶晶的挂着精液，她眨眨眼，舔了舔流到嘴角的精液，仿佛它是什么美味似的。

汪。她说。


End file.
